


Silver stars

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Series: Baby Scorpius Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius, Fluff, M/M, Scorpius is too cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these idiots will argue over anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: If you'd asked Harry four months ago what he thought the main cause of tension would be between him and his husband, he would never in a million years have said 'dress robes'. And yet, here he was.





	Silver stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off the prompt 'having little one wear their first formal wear', requested by the lovely [Primavera-Cerezos](https://primavera-cerezos.tumblr.com/).

The invitation, with its gold calligraphy and delicate hand-drawn flower garlands, had sat on the mantlepiece for three months now. You wouldn't expect a simple piece of card to cause such strife, and yet the months since its arrival had been filled with regular arguments, all stemming from what Harry had started calling 'that bloody wedding invitation'.

If you'd asked Harry four months ago what he thought the main cause of tension would be between him and his husband, he would never in a million years have said 'dress robes'. And yet, here he was. In the middle of yet another pointless, repetitive argument about what clothes Scorpius should wear to Pansy's wedding.

As soon as the invitation arrived, Draco had begun insisting that Scorpius needed his own formal dress robes. Apparently it would be simply outrageous for a one-year old child to turn up to ‘the society wedding of the year’ in something so common as dungarees or a nice jumper.

Harry on the other hand, was adamantly against forcing his son into an overly dressy pair of robes. As he regularly said to Draco, Scorpius was a baby, and there was no way he was going to spend hundreds of galleons on robes that would inevitably end up with food, or dirt, or sick on them. As far as Harry was concerned, Scorpius looked adorable in the little grey knitted jumper Mrs Weasley had made for him, and that was good enough for any wedding, even Pansy bloody Parkinson’s.

This debate had been raging since the invitation arrived, and their friends were thoroughly sick of all their evenings being hijacked by the conversation. Ron in particular was past fed up, and had taken to covering his ears and singing loudly as soon as the conversation began to veer in the direction of weddings, or clothes, or even anything concerning Scorpius. Despite multiple interventions by their friends, Harry and Draco were unable to stop themselves endlessly debating who was right, and certainly couldn’t choose an outfit that they would both accept.

Finally the day of the wedding came around, and Harry and Draco still hadn’t reached an agreement on Scorpius’s clothing. Breakfast was tense, both trying to find anything else to talk about, while Scorpius seemed to have picked up on the tension and had decided to misbehave, showing his displeasure by flinging his porridge all over the kitchen and himself.

Harry and Draco got themselves ready quickly, or at least as fast as they could with Scorpius toddling around their bedroom getting in their way. They couldn’t be annoyed with him though; he was far too cute as he ran around mumbling nonsense to himself, still dressed in the dragon print pyjamas Draco had been unable to resist buying the last time they had been out shopping.

Too soon though, it was time to dress Scorpius.

‘Don’t be cross with me, but I couldn’t help buying him something to wear’ Draco said, a guilty look on his face.

‘What on earth did you buy?’ Harry sighed, his head filling with visions of ridiculously over-the-top toddler dress robes that probably cost a fortune.

‘These’ Draco said simply, pulling a tiny set of dress robes out of their wardrobe.

Harry had been prepared to immediately start loudly voicing his objections, but was instead stunned into silence.

Draco had somehow managed to purchase a set of robes that cleverly combined details from both of their outfits. The robes were a dark midnight blue, complimenting Harry’s robes, but around the collar were hand-stitched silver stars that matched the stitching on Draco’s outfit.

‘Is it ok?’ Draco asked nervously. ‘Can he wear them?’

‘Of course he can. They’re beautiful Draco.’ Harry replied, wrapping one arm around his husband’s waist and pulling him in close.

Harry might have originally been completely opposed to the idea of Scorpius wearing proper dress robes, but he couldn’t deny that Draco had done a wonderful job of choosing a set. Scorpius seemed happy enough once he was all dressed, and the combination of dark blue and silver set off his blonde hair beautifully.

The wedding was a great success, and Scorpius ended up being the star of the show, with people constantly coming up to Harry and Draco to coo about how lovely he looked and how wonderful his robes were. Draco kept shooting smug looks at Harry whenever someone complimented Scorpius’s robes, but Harry was too happy to care that he hadn’t got his way.

At some point during the reception, the photographer managed to sneak up on them and snap a photo of the small family.

In the photo, Harry and Draco are both kneeling on the floor, Scorpius stood between them babbling and pointing at them, his fathers both grinning widely at him before turning to smile at each other. Pansy sent the photo over to them the next day along with a card thanking them for attending the wedding.

Harry had never seen a photo that so clearly captured the love he felt for his husband and son, and he immediately framed it and displayed it in their house so that he could see it every day.

The photo sat in pride of place on their mantlepiece for the whole of Scorpius’s childhood, and Harry and Draco would often find themselves stood looking at it, reminiscing about their son's childhood, and laughing about the months they had spent arguing over stupid dress robes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little slice of Drarry and Scorpius fluff ❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
